¿Qué quiero por Navidad?
by EveDesuNe
Summary: Nadie debería pasar solo las fiestas Navideñas... Y si no que se lo digan a Lovino Vargas.


**Advertencia: **Tacos, unos cuantos. Lovino es muy malhablado.

Lovino apuró lo que quedaba en la botella de vino de un trago. ''Dios, soy patético", pensó. En el baño, Feliciano se acicalaba y se preparaba para cenar con el ropero de cuatro puertas que tenía por pareja. Éste le había invitado a pasar la Nochebuena en su casa, y Lovino no podía desearle otra cosa más que que se atragantase con su _Kartoffelsalat. _Y el hecho de que su hermano tatarease como una quinceañera enamorada no hacía más que aumentar sus ganas de vomitar el vino.

-Joder, Feliciano, ¿te importaría cerrar la boca en lo que queda de noche? Tus cánticos me producen dolor de cabeza, coño.

El italiano salió del baño algo temeroso, pensando en que decirle de forma de que no se lo tomase mal o le tirase la botella a la cabeza, que sería lo más probable.

-Bueno _fratello, _no te enfades. La Navidad es época de amor y felicidad. Sirve para olvidar las tristezas y pasárselo bien- comentó sonriendo.

-Te equivocas _hermanito_, la Navidad es una basura planeada para que la gente consuma cantidades ingentes de comida como si fuese la última cena y llamen a los familiares que han ignorado todo el maldito año. Ah, y por no olvidar de que con la crisis económica que hay, se dejan medio sueldo en regalos que seguramente no querrán. Eso es la Navidad. Y es una mierda.- Dicho esto, se volvió a acomodar en el sofá mientras descorchaba la otra botella de vino. Feliciano se quedó pensativo. No sabía qué hacer para levantarle el ánimo.

-No seas así… ¿Por qué no llamas a alguien para que pase esta noche contigo? Siempre es bonito celebrar algo en compañía. ¿Por qué no llamas al jefe España?

Para Romano tuvo efecto resorte. Se dio la vuelta fulminando a su hermano con la mirada y agitó la botella de vino. -¡¿Y se puede saber, _fratello, _para que quiero yo la compañía de ese gilipollas?! No me hace falta nadie, y mucho menos él, para aguantar esta noche de mierda. ¡Que se vaya el a celebrarla con los esquizofrénicos pervertidos que tiene por amigos! ¡Gracias, pero no!

-Bueno, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así… Espera, ¿por casualidad has discutido con el jefe Antonio?

Lovino dio un respingo, dejó la botella de vino en la mesa con un golpe seco y se fue a su habitación sin responder a su hermano ni mediar palabra, dando un sonoro portazo. Se tumbó en la cama y enterró la cara en la almohada. Feliciano tenía razón. Podía decir que, por primera vez en toda su vida, había discutido con el imbécil de Antonio. Pero no era culpa suya, estaba en todo su derecho de estar cabreado. A quién quería engañar, lo había fastidiado todo. El idiota de Francia había organizado una fiesta navideña en su casa, con comida, bebidas y baile, y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que indicar que cada país tenía que ir con una pareja. Y cuando se enteró que España había invitado a Bélgica, se le formó un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba respirar, y tuvo que arrastrar su mal humor todo el día. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando el español, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le comentó lo divertida que iba a ser la fiesta y le preguntó con quién iba a ir. En ese momento estalló como una bomba y soltó todo su repertorio de palabrotas y críticas, esperando que Antonio lo aguantase con su típica tranquilidad y su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se equivocó por completo, porque su gesto cambió de confusión a fastidio, y después de un seco y cortante "como quieras", se retiró del lugar. Y ahora tenía que aguantar esas fechas con el cargo de conciencia.

Un leve toque a su puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se abrió lentamente y Feliciano asomó un poco la cabeza, con precaución.

-_Fratello, _te he preparado algo de cenar, por si te entra el hambre. ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? A Alemania no le importará, y cocina muy bien...

-¿Y estar toda la noche de sujeta-velas? Olvídalo, no encuentro nada peor para pasar esta noche.-refunfuñó.

-Bueno, te llamaré después. _Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo._

_-_Que si, que te largues- le soltó Lovino con irritación. Esperó a oír el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse para enterrar aún más su cara en la almohada y cerrar los ojos. Durmiendo el tiempo pasaría más rápido, y probablemente al día siguiente, con un poco de valentía, podría pedirle disculpas a Antonio. Porque por mucho que su orgullo le dijese lo contrario, prefería pasar mil Guerras Mundiales antes de que precisamente _él _estuviese enfadado. Se apartó las lágrimas con una mano y se tapó con el edredón hasta la cabeza. Lo que daría por volver atrás...

Se levantó sobresaltado. Miró su reloj de pulsera, que indicaba las 23:45, y se quedó tumbado en la cama inmóvil, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. Otro ruido, esta vez en la cocina, como el de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Ladrones. Se levantó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, abrió con suavidad el armario, y sacó el bate de béisbol que guardaba para casos de emergencia como este. Se desató los zapatos y de puntillas abrió la puerta. Pudo oír cómo el ladrón se movía por el comedor y la cocina, cosa que le desconcertó un poco. ¿Lo lógico no sería empezar por los sitios con objetos de valor, como el salón o los dormitorios? Quizás fuese un vagabundo que venía a robar comida... Fuese quien fuese, nadie le robaba a Lovino Vargas y salía sin un buen par de golpes.

Bajó las escaleras con suma precaución. No podía encender las luces y eso le entorpecía bastante, y si quería pillar al tipo por sorpresa, no podía permitirse resbalar y caer por las escaleras. Mierda, menuda Nochebuena estaba pasando... La próxima vez se encerraba en un búnker, seguro que al estreñido de su _cuñado -_Dios, le daba hasta urticaria pronunciar esa palabra- le haría el favor. Escalón a escalón, pisó el firme suelo y se pegó a la pared. Por los ruidos que escuchaba, parecía que el ladrón también andaba bastante desorientado, y probablemente buscaba a tientas la luz. Se colocó sigilosamente detrás de él, y levantó el bate.

-¡Toma esto, _stronzo di merda!- _gritó antes de darle un golpe seco en, lo que Lovino deducía, que era la espalda. El individuo soltó un grito y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Le atizó otro que probablemente acertase en la pierna. Levantó el bate preparado para atizarle un tercero, y a poder ser, en la cabeza.

-¡Ay, Romano, eso duele, para!

Se quedó petrificado con el bate flotando. No podía ser... Tanteó la mano hasta el interruptor más cercano y encendió la luz.

-_Spagna?!_-preguntó, completamente asombrado. ¿Qué demonios hacía en su casa y no en la de Francia, celebrando las fiestas? Éste estaba en el suelo, dolorido, examinándose la pierna por si el golpe se la había dejado mal. Lovino soltó el bate y se agachó a ayudarle.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?-le agarró suavemente por un brazo y le levantó, escuchando los quejidos que Antonio. ¿Tan fuerte le había dado? Lo llevó hasta el sofá y le ayudó a sentarse.-¿No estabas en casa de Francia?-le soltó, esperando que no notase el tono de cabreo que había empleado.

-Vine a verte Lovi- contestó con el mismo tono jovial que siempre.-No iba a dejar que pases solo la Nochebuena, cuando es una festividad que hay que pasar en compañía.

Romano notó cómo le ardían las orejas, y como siempre, se quedó en blanco sin saber que decir.-Voy... voy a por hielo, probablemente tengas el pie inflamado- y antes de que el otro pudiese hablar, se largó a la cocina. Y lo que vio allí le dejó estupefacto. Había una gran bolsa con distintos envases de comida, y cada uno contenía una multitud de aperitivos españoles, desde jamón ibérico y queso, hasta una pequeña paellera. Y en la encimera, botellas de vino del año de la reconquista, y una botella de champán.

-Antonio, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme qué es est...- se quedó mudo cuando notó unos brazos aferrarse a su cintura. Notó que enrojecía por completo.

-Tenía la pequeña intuición de que probablemente te quedarías en casa refunfuñando, solo, y sin hacerte nada de comer, así que el gran jefe ha traído la cena.

-¿Y tenías que entrar por la ventana, maldita sea?

-No tenía otra opción. Sabía que estando enfadado, no me abrirías la puerta, y entrar por ahí era la opción más factible. Era eso o entrar por la chimenea...

Imbécil. Eso es lo que era Antonio, un imbécil. Uno al que le debía unas buenas disculpas.

-Idiota...Yo...bueno, no ha sido culpa mía, que lo sepas, pero...- refunfuñó entre dientes. "Mierda, Lovino, si estas son unas disculpas, mejor cállate y hazle un favor a la humanidad"- se reprochó.-Pues... esto... _perdón.- _escupió, y se encogió entre los brazos de Antonio, cosa que hacía desde que era pequeño.

Oyó una pequeña risa por detrás, y notó como le revolvía el pelo. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto.

-No pasa nada, Roma. Al jefe España no le matan esas cosas... Lo que no entiendo es a qué se debía el hecho de que estuvieses tan enfadado, eso es lo que me gustaría saber. Nunca te había visto así desde aquel día en el que me fui a recoger tomates con Feliciano, que cogiste mi cesta y empezaste a tirármelos a la cabeza mientras llorabas...

-¡Yo no lloraba, maldición!-protestó

-Lo sé, lo sé-se corrigió.- Pero aún no me has contestado, ¿a qué se de-

Sus palabras se cortaron al notar los labios de Lovino contra los suyos. No fue ni siquiera un beso, solo fue un pequeño roce que duró apenas unos segundos. Éste se separó completamente rojo, y se dio la vuelta negándose a mirarle a la cara.

-¡Hazte una idea, idiota! Yo me voy a comer, ahí te quedas- le soltó, pero antes de dar un paso notó otra vez los brazos de España aferrándose a él con más fuerza. Iba a replicar, cuando el reloj de cuco marcó las doce, sonando de forma estridente. Maldito aparato, un día iba a destrozarlo. Antonio se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-_Feliz Navidad, _Lovi.- Y dicho esto, le besó. Cálido, protector, y completamente _Spagna. _Pensó en replicar, pero prefirió estarse callado. Girándose, le agarró por la chaqueta e intensificó el beso, quizás por miedo de que en cualquier momento todo se evaporase, siendo fruto de su imaginación. Fuera, se escuchaba a la gente dando gritos de júbilo y felicitando a sus vecinos. Incluso hubo uno que puso _Jingle Bells Rock _a un volumen bastante anormal. Pero en Navidad nada de eso importaba. Antonio se separó un poco de él y le miró fijamente, sonriendo.

-Pareces un tomatito, Roma.

Y le besó con mucha más intensidad, separando sus labios con un dedo y dejando que su lengua entrase. Los dos cayeron al sofá, tirando algún que otro cojín. Mientras Lovino gemía débilmente dentro del beso, sus manos se colaban por la camiseta de Antonio, acariciando lentamente la piel de la espalda. Éste hundió la cabeza en la clavícula, dejándole una pequeña marca por la cual moriría al día siguiente, mientras con los brazos se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba al suelo.

_What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away..._

Lovino se mordía los labios para reprimir los gemidos que intentaban salir de su garganta. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Ya ni lo sabía. Casi ni se acordaba ni de quién era él. Solo quería sentir a Antonio junto a él, su aroma, su calidez, su sonrisa de estúpido y sus ojos brillantes. Le agarró la cara con las manos y se la levantó, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen. Por mucho que intentó no hacerlo, sonrió. Todo aquello era real, no era ninguna ilusión.

-_Te quiero, Lovi._

Y con esas tres palabras, se sentía finalmente en casa.

Escuchó la leve sinfonía de _La Macarena _sonando. Intentando no mover a Romano, extendió el brazo y sacó su teléfono móvil de sus pantalones, tirados por el suelo.

-¿Diga?

-Jefe España... ¿está usted ahí?- la dulce voz de Feliciano sonó por el auricular

-Claro Feli, te escucho.

-Solo llamaba para ver qué tal había ido todo, si mi _fratello _se había tranquilizado.

Miró de reojo al italiano, que dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, abrazándole y tapado con una manta.

-No te preocupes por nada, _Veneziano. _Ve a disfrutar estas fiestas y a celebrar.

-_Ve, _muchas gracias jefe España. Que pases unas buenas fiestas tu también.

-Muchas gracias. Por cierto… Muchas gracias por tu llamada.- colgó y dejó el teléfono en la mesa, y se acurrucó en la manta, mirando a Romano con una sonrisa. Definitivamente, esta sería la primera de muchas Navidades.


End file.
